pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
~Blacky~/Inscripciones
Las inscripciones. Ficha Nombre:Vamos,el nombre. Aspecto:Puedes poner una imagen o describirlo. Rol:Pueden ser: -Espíritu,di su especie,si es un animal o humano. -Humano -Persona que puede ver espíritus Bando:ESTA CASILLA SOLO SE LLENA SI ERES UN PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO Personalidad: Historia: Firma: Protagonistas 1 Nombre: Takane Aspecto: http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/29800000/Inu-X-Boku-SS-lumforever-29833375-729-540.jpg Rol: Espíritu (humano) Personalidad: Es algo rara, pero es dulce e inocente, pero cuando la enfadan cambia brutalmente. Esta enamorada de Senshi porque años atrás él la ayudó a salvar a su gato, además en ese tiempo ya le gustaba, esto ocurrió antes de que ella muriese claro. Historia: Era una chica ordinaria, no con muchos amigos ya que era algo rara, pero nadie se metía con ella. Cuando ocurrió lo de Senshi, ella murió un año más tarde por un accidente de coche. Firma: Archivo:Yellow_(12_años)_Pokesho.gif ¡Hellow soy Yellow y vengo a invadiros! ah, y de paso me como tu chocolate :3 Archivo:Yellow_(12_años)_Pokesho.gif Archivo:Zuri_sprite.pngArchivo:Eevee_NB.gif Yo sé quien soy pero... ¿Quien ereh túh? D: (?) Archivo:Zuri_sprite.pngArchivo:Eevee_NB.gif 2 Nombre: Shiro Aspecto: Maau Rol: Persona que ve espíritus dohoho Bando: ESTA CASTILLA (? SOLO SE LLENA SI ERES UN PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO Personalidad: Ella es muy tímida y solo se siente a gusto hablando con espíritus. Igual, dado que Senshi también los puede ver también se siente a gusto con él. Tiende a comportarse como un gatito y eso la hace adorable (? y es muy fácil molestarla, aunque el resultado puede ser un lendo arañazo (? Cuando se enfada puede ser muy agresiva, aunque nunca herirá a las personas que quiere. Ella es bastante pequeña en edad, y aunque no lo aparente es uy maura. Historia: Ella es bastante normal a su manera uwu Siempre vivió rodeada de animales, y desde muy pequeña -dado que sus padres trabajan todo el día y todos los días- tuvo que aprender a vivir sola, exceptuando la compañía que le daban sus mascotas -perros, gatos y un loro- y la que le daban los espíritus. Después empezó a comportarse como un gato casi sin saberlo, aunque eso no implica que odie a los perros o coma ratones plz. Suele dibujar, aunque le da cosa que vean sus dibujos, pero no dibuja mal. Firma: ~ ★ A locked girl... Archivo:Patchouli sprite.gif ...in her fantasy world ★ ~ 16:51 12 dic 2014 (UTC) Estreno firma ayquemeda (? 3 Nombre: Nami Imagen: http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/152/6/f/menma_by_pcmaniac88-d3hrt1n.jpg Rol: Espíritu k mola :c (? Personalidad: Es alegre. Demasiado. Muy hiperactiva, no se toma nada en serio. Llora por todo. Habla por los codos y puede resultar muy pesada y plasta, pero hará lo que sea por sus amigos. Ama comer. Sobre todo, dulces. Podría tirarse todo el día comiendo galletas, bizcochos... etc. etc. etc. (???. Siempre se mete en líos Historia: Ella murió en un accidente de avión, junto con todos los integrantes de él, incluida su familia. Pero a ella no parece importarle mucho su pasado. Tiene un hermano, al que adora por haberle sacado de los innumerables líos en los que se metía. Ella intenta siempre hablar con él, pero su hermano no tiene la capacidad de ver los espíritus, lo que le entristece. Firma: This is Halloween...∞Can you feel the sunshine?~ Archivo:can you feel the sunshine.jpg GAME OVER 00:24 14 dic 2014 (UTC) Esta el la última vez k la uso k ya eztá mu pazá (????? Secundarios Hasta el infinito :D Antagonistas secundarios 1 2 Categoría:Inscripciones